


Beautiful

by Philisinadress23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Beautiful Rock Lee, But when is he never beautiful?, Flustered Neji Hyuuga, Friendship/Love, Lovesickness, M/M, Minor Love Confession, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philisinadress23/pseuds/Philisinadress23
Summary: "Beautiful." Is all he could think of when he's in the presence of the boy he has grown to love and care so deeply for. How can someone be so beautiful and angelic? He really doesn't even deserve to be beside the energetic boy. God- he is in so deep.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I post on here is about Lee and it won't be the last because Lee is a precious boy who deserves so much more attention and lovin'! I plan to fill up those Rock Lee tags and ship tags with so many stories! You won't even see it coming!

 

The streets of Konoha were quiet and nearly still, little to no people were quietly walking past the stores and houses as the sun set slowly. The warm colors were filling out the sky beautifully and Neji almost smiled at how serene the little village was. He glanced towards the sky as he passed through the streets slowly and soon, his gaze shifted to his long time friend who was on the peacefully journey with him. 

 

Yes, Rock Lee. The beautiful green wild beast of Konoha. To be honest, he would always used to scoff at that, thinking of how ridiculous that nickname was but now, it couldn’t be anymore than right. Lee was beautiful in more ways than one. His bright smiles, his determination to never give up on something, his loyalty and perseverance, everything that Neji failed to realize when he was just a young and naive boy.

 

The quiet boy chanced another glance at his teammate, eyes softening at how the calming colors of the sky glowed on Lee. His smile wasn’t his usually bright and large one, but much more relaxed and gentle, something Neji has grown to love about the other boy. He could probably list thousands of things about Lee that he started noticing once he realized about his infatuation on the taijutsu master. Neji then sighed, wondering how on Earth he could get so lovestruck over someone. It took time, yes, but when it hit, it hit him hard.

 

“Are you enjoying this walk, my youthful friend?” Lee spoke softly, making Neji shoot out of his thoughts. Who would have known that Lee could be so soft spoken and quiet? Well, when he’s talking to animals then that is a completely different topic. Something that Neji probably won’t want to indulge himself in at the moment.

 

“I am, Lee. Thank you for inviting me.” Once he said that, he was reminded as to why he was out here anyways. He wouldn’t usually spend his time like this, finding it a bit meaningless and getting in the way of time spent on doing other things but when Lee just asked him to join him for a walk out of the blue, Neji just couldn't say no. He tried to, he really did, but the way that Lee had looked at him made him second guess his choice. How his big eyes sparkled with excitement and young joy while his smile seemed bright and almost cozy. Neji was practically melting in his spot right then and there.

 

“It is great to spend more time with you, Neji. Especially when it is moments as peaceful as this.” Lee finally turned his head to smile at him joyfully, making Neji’s heart almost skip a beat. Kami- Lee was going to end up giving him a heart attack at some point and the boy wouldn’t even know why! Rest in peace, Hyuuga Neji. Cause of death: Being a complete and utter lovesick fool. If Tenten were here right now, she’d probably be laughing her butt off at how strange Neji was acting. He already started to regret telling her about his crush the second he did. To think that he would make such a mistake.

Neji’s lips straightened into a flat line, wondering why he let himself get into this mess of emotions. Whenever Lee was around, his heart started beating rapidly, when Lee smiled his way he felt air leave his lungs as he struggled to breath, the gentle touch of Lee’s bandaged fingers made Neji’s face turn red to the point of practically heating up. Lee noticed but was too oblivious to put the dots together, always thinking that Neji had a fever or something. Honestly, he couldn’t even blame the other boy for being so clueless, he didn’t even really want Lee to find out about his crush. Neji just thought of him as so beautiful and graceful yet fiery and passionate, telling himself that he probably wasn’t worth Lee’s time. How can someone so wonderful and open ever love someone who always tried to push them away? Lee deserves better.

“Neji?” Spoke Lee from behind him, making him stop in his tracks and turn around to face the other. He almost cursed at himself for being wrapped up in his own thoughts and not paying attention. The sun was completely gone, letting the moon rise and shine through the sky as stars twinkled beautifully with it. And of course, Lee had to finish the picture with looking just as beautiful in front of him, staring at him with a soft smile but confusion and worry in his eyes. 

“This is where I shall stop, my friend.” Lee said, blinking up as Neji walked up to him, standing almost directly in front of him. Neji glanced to the side, his dull eyes almost widening in surprise when he realized that they walked all the way to Lee’s apartment. His lips twitched down into a slight frown, a bit saddened by the fact that he spent all this time in his own thoughts and not trying to communicate with Lee. Who knows when moments like this can happen again.

“Ah, I see. Well, it was a pleasure to walk with you, Lee.” Neji muttered softly, staring at the spandex wearing teen and watching how Lee’s smile grew a bit and how his eyes were soft and reflecting the stars from above. It made Neji’s chest tighten with a sudden urge to just bring the beautiful boy into his embrace and whisper sweet comforting words to him. To hold him gently and protect him from the world, begging him softly to focus on him, no, on them and only on them. He’s never felt this much emotion when he thought of his friend in this way, something pulling him to reach out before it’s too late.

 

“I guess I shall head in. Goodnight, Neji.”  He said with a smile and turned away, starting to walk to the front of his apartment. Time suddenly seemed to go in slow motion for Neji, Lee’s slowly retreating form acted in his mind as if this was his last chance. He knew that it wasn’t but he doesn’t think he’ll ever experienced this much confidence for his feelings for Lee as much as he’s experiencing it now so he thought, to hell with it. He reached forward and grabbed the other’s wrist and just like that, time seemed to go back to normal. Lee turned to look at him with wide and curious eyes, Neji felt like smiling because of the sight.

“Yes, Neji?” The beautiful boy in front of him questioned, glancing at his wrist that was in Neji’s hold and looking back up at him with his round and innocent eyes. The Hyuuga boy felt his confidence crumble a bit but he couldn’t stop now. Not when he got this far.

“Lee...would you..like to walk together some other time again?” Alright, not the response that he was hoping would come out of his mouth but he was pleased to see that the boy in front of him seemed shocked and slightly red faced. The same word popped into his mind as he stared at Lee directly, feeling prideful that he managed to make him blush a nice shade of red. He reminded himself to give himself a pat on the back when he was alone.

“Oh!...Of course I would, my dear Neji!” Lee smiled bright and happily, seeming to love the thought of spending more time with him. Neji couldn’t help but to smile gently and a bit amused at the passionate boy’s reply. Yes, what he actually wanted to tell the other this night wasn’t particularly mentioned but he knew that he was getting there step by step. Someday, he’ll be able to tell Lee exactly how he felt about him without hesitation but right now is good. While the moon cascaded an alluring and soft light around the boy in front of him, Neji couldn’t help but to think that one single word again and soon, very soon, he’ll be able to tell Lee that exact word that would be for him and only him.

“ _ Beautiful… _ ”


End file.
